


【TXT숩준/彬竣-崔秀彬生賀】花魁

by orange402210



Category: Choi Soobin - Fandom, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Fandom, Choi Yeonjun - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT - Fandom, 崔然竣, 崔秀彬 - Fandom, 崔秀彬X崔然竣 - Fandom
Genre: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, M/M, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, 吉原遊廊, 崔然竣 - Freeform, 崔秀彬 - Freeform, 崔秀彬X崔然竣, 日本花魁設定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange402210/pseuds/orange402210
Summary: -日本花魁吉原設定-保留韓國上下關係稱謂
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我總算要開始動秀彬的生賀了，接下來會全神貫注的寫，當然還是希望能在秀彬生日前寫完，其實應該是會用一個事件的方式去寫，所以可能會沒有完結問題吧XD

CP: SOOBIN X YEONJUN

昏暗的燭光微微的照亮和室的黑暗，趴在燭火旁的人身邊堆著一堆的書籍，他恍惚的從那堆書裡清醒過來，從和服裡伸出的手腕纖細又白皙，他優雅的將壓在自己身下還沾了點口水的書扔到了一邊，接著就撫著凌亂的黑髮撐著頭放空了一會。

姜太顯拉開和室門就正好看見他丟書放空的場景。

誰會想得到這個頹廢的人正是那個坐在上位，舉手投足無不使人屏息，權貴們趨之若鶩的美艷存在，身為吉原遊廊裡最熱門又高貴的花魁，他就是他們心中最完美昂貴的藝術品，若能得到他花幾輩子的銀錢都甘之如飴。

而且他還是吉原遊廊上唯一的男兒身花魁，他的身價也就更高了，在吉原遊廊裡他說的話總有些份量，連老闆娘都得看他臉色過活，隨手一揮就能使喚全店上下的人，雖然他從沒使用過這些特權。

姜太顯將地板上的書拾起，端莊的將書放回他面前，坐在他邊上，崔然竣微微偏頭看著他，那偏頭的角度也被計算過似的有種誘惑人的慵懶氣息，他的和服鬆垮，胸膛也若隱若現，如果他現在對面坐的不是姜太顯而是某個權商貴族，他們肯定無法抵抗這誘人的場景，所以才有人甘願花大把銀子只為了見他一面，縱使無法達到能完全得到他的第三次會面也直呼值得。

「太顯啊，我好餓。」

姜太顯嘆了口氣。「然竣哥，老闆娘說你得先把這本書至少看完二頁。」

崔然竣嘟起嘴來。「我又不上戰場幹嘛要看什麼墨家的書，其他的書冊我都還可以忍受，但這實在無聊的讓我一頁都不想看。」

「老闆娘說，你接下來要接待的是軍官，你總不能基本知識都沒有，縱使我們沒有插嘴的餘地，但得聽懂他們的語言才能避免說錯話惹得他們生氣，這次的軍官世家不同以往，身分顯赫，而且他們家就是為了你而來，他們家的老爺十分欣賞藝術品，他對你甚是興趣，除了有這種興趣消遣以外風評還算好，你如果可以還是見他們三回，接待下來不吃虧的。」

崔然竣揉了揉耳朵，每次聽姜太顯完美的一字不漏轉達老闆娘的話，他都覺得姜太顯雖然年紀比他小，但比他還厲害，身為振袖新造也就是他花魁的接班人，他對姜太顯有絕對的自信，他肯定會成為一名完美的花魁。

「可是你說這麼多我就是看不下去，不如先讓我吃飯吧？吃完我也許就會有精神看了。」

崔然竣露出期待的表情湊近姜太顯，過於盼望的眼神讓姜太顯笑了，他稍微將他推開一點距離。

「你現在的樣子要是讓那些花了一輩子我可能都賺不到的錢才能見你一面的老爺們看到，他們可能會後悔的。」

崔然竣扁著嘴搖頭。「不，太顯你接了我的位置，當上花魁之後你想賺幾輩子他們的錢都是垂手可得的。」

姜太顯點頭。「謝謝你的稱讚，我也希望能如此，但我離成年還有一年，得先成年再說吧。」

崔然竣笑著摸了摸姜太顯的髮。「你們這些游女見習生們就是可愛呢，我期待你取代我的那天唷。」

姜太顯微微低頭。「我不需要取代任何人，我會讓姜太顯三個字成為花街上獨一無二的名字。」

崔然竣笑著收回手。「我就喜歡你這霸氣的樣子，有骨氣的模樣很性感，很像個男孩子。」

身為男兒身，他們在吉原遊廊上是特別的存在，在這區域裡有他們自己的規則，花魁就是這一代社經地位最高的人，他們甚至比接待的客人還要高貴，達到花魁的最高等級，他們就有篩選客人與評價客人的權利，他們可以隨著心情做事而沒有人可以對他們品頭論足，只是這個位置並不容易，一個時期幾千幾百人裡面只會出個位數都不到的高級花魁，他們從小也得接受一些訓練，從游女見習生做起，崔然竣被游女生下後，從小耳濡目染，從服侍游女的禿，一路琴棋書畫舞蹈書經包含動聽的說話方式、誘惑人的技巧，歷經各式各樣的訓練後慢慢的達到這個位置，但最重要的還是他的身體極為誘人這件事情吧，他們都說他身上的氣味還有纖瘦能一手環抱的腰間、擁抱他時的肌膚觸感都能勾起男人們的最深處的慾望，他帶給男人們幻想，見了他都會想得到他，但崔然竣總會訕笑著想，那是因為他從小就在學習怎麼勾引男人，看著鏡子裡的自己，要是身為男人的自己都會為自己淪陷那就是一種成功。

「好吧，我去讓禿給你準備些食物送來。」

姜太顯說完就要起身退下，崔然竣伸出手扯住姜太顯的衣尾，仰頭眼神朦朧的望著他。

「多一點燒肉。」

「唉，真是浪費你的才華跟皮囊耶，我知道了，你就繼續看個二頁趕緊交差了事吧。」

「知道啦，太顯真是囉嗦。」

門關上後，房裡又變得冷清了，崔然竣趴在桌上看著微弱的燭光被風吹得晃動，他伸出手指頭微微靠近火光，就在要碰上時微笑著收回手。

要是有傷口就不能接客了，他深入骨髓裡的職業道德不容許他這麼做。

但是那火光好像一碰就會熄滅，看上去很有意思，好想知道那會有多痛，但他連痛意都不能隨心所欲，也只能笑著忍耐了。


	2. Chapter 2

接待客人的早晨就是一場優雅的戰爭。

崔然竣從睜開眼開始就得受人擺布，從淨身、換衣、梳化、選擇髪飾與華麗的飾品配件、腳上的木屐樣式，每一樣都為了客人精心挑選搭配，最後身上使用的香膏也得符合客人的背景與喜好，他被人團團圍住像在做工事一般好一翻打造後才隨著整個團隊啟程，他會被送到另一個接待的茶屋歇息，他的位置離酒席很遙遠，但那距離卻正好是他能看到客人一舉一動的距離。

花魁選擇接待客人的方式是透過至少三次以上的會面，評估以後做決定，他的習慣是第一次遙望客人的行為舉止，第二次稍微離得近一些可以服侍飲酒，第三次才提供正式的服務。

崔然竣是出了名的極少會讓人見自己三回，連達到第二回都不容易，但見過他一面的客人無不對他稱讚有加，說他身上性感慵懶卻透著點調皮的靈動氣質都讓人感到愉悅，見過他第二回的人也會被他倒酒的身段與帶著溫和的微笑擄獲，尤其他光滑的後頸一直到骨感又白皙的鎖骨線條都會使人深深著迷，崔然竣就是完美本身，他們都是這麼說的。

崔然竣偷偷打了個哈欠，每次靜靜在這裡坐著什麼事情都無法做的時刻最煎熬了，他早起就開始做一連串的準備，在這時刻所有疲憊感都會被放大，但他還是不能鬆懈必須端坐著。

真是有夠無聊的。

還這麼想的時候，門被拉開了，一個穿著歐式軍裝的中年男人踏進茶屋裡，後頭跟著一個也穿著軍裝的年輕男孩，他們身材都很高挑，站在屋內頓時很有存在感，他們氣度非凡的高貴氣質明顯與其他人不同，崔然竣內心感嘆著，見過這麼多權貴，這兩個男人從儀表就已區隔出差別。

他們一定沒有被這世界拋棄過吧。

中年男人對上他的眼睛，他沒有閃躲，只是木然的望著他，眼裡毫無情緒，初會他都是這樣的，看上去像一尊高貴華麗的娃娃，他什麼事情也不會做，只會遠遠望著他們。

年輕男孩不同於中年男人鎖定他的視線，他好奇地看著茶屋周圍，從天花板到窗戶的角落都掃視一遍，就是沒與他對視，很明顯的他對他並不感興趣，這個空間對他來說還比較神奇。

他們雙雙入坐，此時一群游女敲了敲門，接著熱熱鬧鬧的端著酒自然的圍繞在他們身邊，中年男人只是微笑著，年輕男人被一群游女包圍露出了不自在的神色。

「秀彬，放輕鬆點，過不久你生日就到了，我才特地帶你來見見世面的。」

崔秀彬看著父親，點點頭。「我知道父親您是一番好意的。」

「是啊，雖然你只是藉口，我是為了見這裡最珍貴的花魁才來的。」

崔秀彬的視線總算對上了崔然竣的眼，崔秀彬的眼神裡有著與他相同的漠然。

也許是個怕生的少爺吧，這種年輕少爺崔然竣也見過幾回，通常多來這條街幾次就不會是這樣了，男人們來到這裡追尋於自己的慾望本能，原本單純的孩子也會脫胎換骨的開始沉溺於溫軟馨香的懷抱，這個年輕的少爺往後也會如此的。

游女們熱鬧的替他們倒酒，玩起喝酒的遊戲，崔秀彬表示自己尚未成年，所以堅持只喝茶，對於游女們過份的接近縱使有些尷尬卻也沒有無情的推開，即便看上去十分不自在，都來這個茶屋了居然還在乎未成年不能飲酒也是有些可笑又矛盾的。

「既然我不能與妳們喝酒，那我說故事給妳們聽吧。」

「說故事？」

「嗯，其實只是戰場上的鬼故事，妳們敢聽嗎？」

「只要是軍爺您講的我們都愛聽的。」

崔然竣沒料到他會忽然說起鬼故事，對比一旁他父親的手已經搭上了游女的腰，兒子那邊的畫面太過正常的不正常。

崔然竣忍不住微微笑了，而他的笑使父親手上的酒打翻了。

「真不愧是花魁，連笑起來都這麼好看。」

崔秀彬聽到父親的話這才跟著望向早已快速收斂好情緒的崔然竣。

崔然竣暗自咬了咬舌，他原本應該像是櫥櫃裡的娃娃一樣，不能有任何表情的，都怪那個人沒事說什麼鬼故事，真是太大意了。

「我聽聞初會是見不著花魁的任何表情的，看來我們下次有機會再見到了吧。」

雖然中年男人是對著他的兒子說的，但崔然竣知道那正是對他講的，他瞥開了眼，接著抬頭盯著他們身後紙窗上的一個洞，當接客太過無聊而他對客人不感興趣時他就會這樣做，讓人以為自己是盯著他們的但實際上他根本看不見他們，而且這樣放空的時間會過得稍微再快一點。

「軍爺，您的故事實在太可怕了！」

離崔秀彬較近的游女嬌嗔著將身子貼往他，寬鬆的領口因為這一舉動胸部呼之欲出，還整個人都貼上他了，崔秀彬只是愣了愣，他低頭看看她們，接著伸出手將她的胸襟拉攏。

「我是為了讓我父親開心才答應陪我父親來的，妳們不需要如此迎合我，要是著涼就不好了，妳們也辛苦了。」

崔秀彬收回手，那溫柔的模樣讓在場一圈的游女們無不盯著他感動著，有些人眼眶甚至已經泛紅了，在這茶屋尋歡的客人們極少會對她們體貼，尤其是最低等的游女，辛苦了這類的話她們從沒在客人嘴裡聽過，有幸服侍如此高貴的客人她們原本也是抱持著逆來順受，即使被羞辱也是應有的心情前來的，崔秀彬的溫柔輕易的碰觸了她們的脆弱。

看著眼前這一幕，崔然竣忘記了自己應該盯著紙窗上的洞的，他將視線聚焦在崔秀彬臉上，他忽然想起了自己的母親，他的母親也是游女，他知道母親受過什麼樣的對待，在房門後他也全看在眼裡，已經出身在這條街上他已經出不去了，所以他立誓要成為這條街上最華麗而高貴的存在，不讓那些權貴選擇他，而是他處於上位讓他們渴求他，由他去挑選他們，無用的自尊心總是作祟著，崔秀彬的舉動的確勾起了他的回憶與興趣。

但是對他感興趣的是他的父親而不是他，從偶爾的眼神接觸他完全讀不出崔秀彬的想法，像是刻意不讓他看清似的。

酒酣耳熱之際，夜也越來越深了，在他們要離開前，崔然竣會先行退出茶屋回到他的居處，要離開時他特意回頭看了眼崔秀彬開始有些犯睏的表情，關上門他忍不住笑了。

「然竣哥，你看上去很滿意他們的樣子？」

姜太顯前來接他，他們自小相處，崔然竣的心情他總是一眼就能看穿，所以店裡的人也總是很依賴姜太顯，總將崔然竣的大小事交給姜太顯去打理，由他出手崔然竣會乾脆許多，大家都心知肚明，崔然竣最偏心他的新造姜太顯了。

「滿意嗎？只是不差罷了，更何況我本就有意聽老闆娘的話見他們三回，他們看上去不是普通人。」

「的確不是，他們很受重用的，那個崔秀彬擔任軍師的角色，也時常打勝戰的。」

「嗯~看不出是城府深的人。」

「否則他看起來如何呢？很俊俏嗎？」

崔然竣嘟起嘴瞧著姜太顯嘴邊調皮的笑意，他搖搖頭。

「我才不會愛上客人呢，雖然他也不是我的客人，對我有興趣的應該是他的父親吧。」

姜太顯沒說話只是望著他。

崔然竣自從多年前初夜躺了一個禮拜以後，就甚少接客到三回了，由於在權貴之中的評價很好，縱使沒得到他也毫無怨言，漸漸的每個人都想來試試誰能真的得到他，老闆娘也因此得到更多生意也就不說什麼了，像是這次直接表明要他接待三回也是初夜後第一次。

姜太顯記得當時他推開和室門看到全身瘀青顯得支離破碎的崔然竣，他毫無表情的躺在榻榻米上，像是被人丟棄的人偶，他只是俯身用手蓋住了他的眼睛，讓他靜靜的沉睡了。

望著此刻衣衫凌亂的趴在桌上的崔然竣，姜太顯伸出手撫壓他的眼皮，崔然竣微微眨著眼，隨即享受的閉起了眼。

「太顯。」

「什麼？」

「我沒事的。」

「我知道。」

希望真心珍惜他的人能將他帶離這裡就好。

縱使他有那樣的心情，但那個人也絕對不是他，他只能盡快取得他的位置，好讓他離開這裡過著不那麼破碎的生活。

真心的祈願也許會變成一種魔咒，姜太顯也只能希望這強烈的咒語真的能帶給崔然竣幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果我被姜太顯感動了(秀彬:這我生賀!!)  
> 差一點都要14了我(秀彬:哈囉我還在喔!!)


	3. Chapter 3

崔然竣踏進茶屋裡時特意吩咐了禿替他備了茶具。

他今日手上也沒有任何多餘的飾品，點燃了焚香，他靜靜的坐在茶具前等待著。

同樣的茶屋，但他的位置跟初會不同了，他會從上位靠近，坐得與客人平視，但他依然不會開口說話，他只會端莊的替他們斟酒，他們依然聽不到他的聲音，但他會顯得親近溫柔許多，不少近距離的望著他的客人都會被迷得如癡如醉，渴望能真正得到他的第三次會面，雖說離客人較近，但他的周圍還是會有游女負責保護他，替他擋酒或者擋下各種可能的騷擾，按照常規能夠見花魁第二回的權貴們也不會碰觸他，那是極為失禮而且有失身份的事情，傳出去是會被恥笑的。

但今日有些不同。

他通常是不備茶具的，在第二回他能做的事情也就是倒酒並無其他，但他想起崔秀彬堅持不喝酒，因此他才吩咐人備了茶具，茶道也是他從小學習的項目，早已是深入骨髓的才藝。

終於有人拉開了門，兩個男人一前一後的踏進茶屋，中年男人一進來見著崔然竣就瞇著眼笑了。

「兒子啊，能看見這幕，我們可是已經贏過很多人了，可見他很中意你吧。」

崔然竣跟崔秀彬聽了都同時一愣，他們對視著。

崔然竣很努力才克制住自己的慌張，他沒料到中年男人會如此說，忍不住開始反省是不是初會讓中年男人不夠滿意，他才會說他中意的是他的兒子。

讓客人察覺花魁的喜好，這是有失格調的事情。

崔秀彬望著冷靜端莊的崔然竣，他轉移了視線在他面前坐下。

「父親，您就別調侃我了。」

中年男人也跟著坐下笑了，游女們趕緊倒酒。

「花魁說，他知道小軍爺不喝酒，因此今日特意親自沏茶了，還請笑納。」

「好，沒想到還能喝到花魁泡的茶，兒子你可真是榮幸了。」

崔秀彬被父親意有所指的推了推手臂，但他望向崔然竣的眼神多了些無奈。

崔然竣裝作自己沒聽見，他取了抹茶放進茶碗裡，從火爐中用水杓舀出熱水，手指微微捧著茶碗，低頭用竹刷攪拌，一舉手一投足都文靜而優美，連游女們都因他的姿態而失神忘了繼續倒酒。

「真美。」

中年男人感嘆著，崔秀彬的臉色卻越來越陰沉了。

崔然竣將茶碗放在右方，示意已經點茶完畢，再將茶碗的正面花紋轉向他們的方向，左手手掌輕托碗底，右手輕撫茶碗，為他們敬茶。

只是沒有人接過這杯茶，大家無不屏息的等著崔秀彬伸出手，但他只是無動於衷的坐著。

「兒子，這茶屋裡也只有你在喝茶，你就不用顧慮我，就接過品茶吧。」

中年男人說著，崔秀彬卻搖頭了。

「可惜我今天什麼都不想喝，父親您能接受的話就請用吧。」

崔然竣感覺自己的臉頰似乎被甩了一巴掌。

他逕自以為這能討好崔秀彬，但沒想到卻被拒絕了，他低著頭努力隱藏自己的真實情緒，中年男人接過了茶。

「你別理我那木訥的兒子，他就是這樣我才想帶他來見見世面的。」

崔然竣也只能對中年男人禮貌的點了點頭。

木訥？會伸手拉攏游女的胸襟並且露出溫柔表情的人會是這樣的嗎？

接著他就開始替中年男人倒酒，中年男人也開始有些抵擋不了醉意，他才跑到崔秀彬身邊替他的茶杯繼續添茶。

兩人離得較近，崔秀彬能從崔然竣身上聞到一股幽香，有著茶葉的香氣卻也有股甜膩的花香味，這不像是在男人身上會聞到的氣味讓他嘆了口氣。

「你不必來服侍我，你的對象不是我而是我父親，你不需要來討好我。」

崔然竣倒酒的手微微僵了，他將茶杓放下，認真的望著崔秀彬的眼睛，他看見了比漠然更露骨的厭惡。

「其實我始終不懂，身為男人你怎麼可以這樣活著，一點都不像個男人，這世界應該還有許多活法，不能上戰場也該拿起斧頭，做些真正有貢獻的事，而不是在這裡迎合男人，做些諂媚的事情。」

崔然竣看著他的眼神變得銳利了，隨著這句話入心後更漸漸透著些火光。

他說的話像是把他的尊嚴全踩在腳底下踐踏，他的確一直都活得不像個男人，但這好像在提醒他自己出身的失敗。

崔然竣閉起眼睛，再深吸了口氣，最終他睜開眼站起身，在眾人面前他甩了崔秀彬一巴掌。

崔秀彬被突如其來的痛意嚇著了，這一掌很扎實，他撫著刺痛的臉頰看著眼眶泛紅的崔然竣，他一直都表情淡泊，如平靜的湖水般，但他此刻透著些哀傷的表情令崔秀彬一時間都忘了呼吸。

崔然竣順了順自己衣襬，對著中年男人磕了一個頭，接著轉身帥氣的離開了茶屋，只留下茶屋裡所有人的寂靜，他們都被崔然竣的舉動嚇傻了，尤其是隨行的游女們，花魁負氣離開史無前例，更違論賞客人一巴掌了，他們回過神都趕緊的跪下拼命賠罪著。

中年男人望向崔秀彬撫著紅腫的臉頰錯愕的模樣，他非但不生氣，還笑了出來。

「秀彬阿，你雖然是我兒子，但我一直認為你遲早該被打的。」

他們出身軍官世家，崔秀彬雖是他兒子但個性與他很不同，十分的謹慎而小心翼翼，做什麼事情都猶豫不決，只有在戰略分析時才會發揮他的能力，私下的個性雖溫和但對自己斷定的事物有著絕對的堅持，而且不願服輸，不在他世界觀裡事物都會被他因不理解而否定，就例如身為男兒身的花魁崔然竣，他的存在令他無法接受。

所以他才帶他來的，雖然一方面他也想一睹花魁的風采，但最主要也是怕他那沒幾年就要成年的兒子太過活在自己的世界裡了。

不過，他沒想到他那了不起的兒子居然還真能激怒頂級花魁，被打巴掌甚至還讓他憤而離席，在吉原花街裡花魁就是他們的最高上位者，把極為尊貴又好脾氣的花魁惹怒成這副德行，這傳出去實在太難聽了。

「秀彬，你真是太厲害了。」

崔秀彬撫著刺痛的臉頰，委屈的低下頭。「父親，您的兒子被打您都不生氣嗎？」

「對象可是吉原街上的花魁啊，你這一掌也等同浪費了我不少銀子，好不容易都到二回了，搞不好可以見第三回的，都被你給搞砸了，我要生氣也是生氣你的，真是不識情趣，今天就提早回去吧。」

游女們紛紛緊張的起身送行，離崔秀彬近的游女偷偷的瞧著他，在他要離去時忍不住輕輕的拉住了他，還讓崔秀彬嚇了一跳。

「軍爺，我原本不該留您的，但不為別的，我們花魁太夫雖然無法像您說的活得像個男人，但他極為善良，寧可犧牲自己也不願我們受傷害，我們能跟著他都很幸運的，要達到花魁的位置需要非常多犧牲，我們都望塵莫及的，還望您不要誤解他。」

游女說完恭敬的閉起眼鞠躬，像是感覺自己肯定會被責怪所以正等待著責罵，崔秀彬愣了會，趕緊將她扶起，要她回去了。

游女退下後，他抬頭望向崔然竣離開的那扇門，在他底下的人都願意為他說話，也許他的確做的過份了，但是他依然覺得身為人都不該這樣踐踏自己，他甚至還是男兒身，要是能讓他醒悟就好了。

臉頰大概還得痛個三天吧，崔秀彬無奈的想。

＊

崔然竣一回居所就氣得將自己包進棉被裡，在裡面拼命的揍著枕頭，甚至把自己的手給揍紅了，姜太顯推開房門一個箭步上前將他給拖出來按住了手。

「放開我！」

姜太顯看著崔然竣怒氣騰騰的模樣，甚至眼眶還泛紅著，似乎還留過幾滴淚。

「我已經聽說了，但你為什麼這麼在意？」

「在意？我在意什麼？！」

「你甚至全身瘀青都能面無表情也不傷心埋怨的，他也不過就是說了句你不像男人那樣活著，你就反應這麼大還賞了他一巴掌，他們可是老闆娘特意吩咐要你接待到第三回的人，老闆娘說幸好大軍爺並不計較也不生氣，但她還是要我和你說，你這樣可是會掉價的，你要注意一點。」

「掉價？」崔然竣諷刺的笑了。「告訴你，我的身體可以被踐踏，但是我的尊嚴不行，他說的話比他實際折磨我還傷人，我無法忍才打他的，反正這生意我是不做了！」

姜太顯無奈的看著崔然竣，雖然他好像也可以理解。

「那個崔秀彬不是對游女們很溫柔的嗎？」

「你說對了，他就只看不起我而已，這才讓我決定要打他，幸好我有出手，否則我現在肯定惋惜的要上吊了！」

姜太顯見崔然竣氣得全身通紅，說的忿忿不平的樣子，還是忍不住笑了。

「算了，這才是你，反正你人都打了，不吃虧就好了。」

崔然竣嘟起嘴，他稍微從怒氣裡冷靜下來，他倒在床上看著天花板。

「太顯。」

「什麼？」

「傳下去，在崔秀彬單獨來茶屋跪下跟我道歉之前我都不接客了。」

「什麼？！」

姜太顯錯愕的看著崔然竣，他嘴邊的笑意帶著些邪媚。

「道歉也就算了，下跪是否過份了？」

「我不管，他踐踏我，我也要踐踏他的尊嚴，我就讓他在吉原街紅起來，這要是傳入那些妄想得到我的權貴耳裡，他們肯定會著急並責怪他的，我就要他為我困擾。」

崔然竣視死如歸的眼神讓姜太顯打了寒顫。

能當上花魁都有幾個特質，其中一個就正是剛毅，崔然竣想做的事情除了離開這個花街以外沒有辦不到的，他要讓人來跟他道歉也是輕而易舉的。

「我知道了。」

姜太顯退出了房間，他微微的笑了。

欺負崔然竣的人本就不該輕易放過，他也會努力把這件事情傳得沸沸揚揚，誇大的讓崔秀彬後悔，讓他知道他根本惹錯了人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，我只能說這真的是崔秀彬的生賀唷XD  
> 一天一篇應該可以在秀彬生日前寫完了(開心)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幸好在最後一刻寫完了他，  
> 這個故事應該是沒有完結的問題的，  
> 會把他當作一個事件的段落去寫，以後也可能再繼續寫，也可能不會，就看我有沒有時間跟手感了XD  
> 最後，崔秀彬生日快樂  
> 수빈이 생일ㅊㅋ

「欸，你們聽說了嗎？」

「你也知道了吧，就是那個人啊，那個被花魁賞巴掌的人。」

「聽說是因為他無禮的摸花魁的胸部才被打的呢！」

「天啊，誰都知道花魁的規矩虧他還身份高貴，看起來一表人才的，果然都是人面獸心，沒一個好東西。」

「唉，看似儀表堂堂的有什麼用，聽說他親戚們也都很譴責他呢！」

「這是該教育的，還未成年就這樣，成年了還不犯罪，身為軍官怎麼能這樣不知分寸。」

「還是別講了，讓本人聽到就不好了，我們還是快走吧。」

崔秀彬走在街上深深的嘆了口氣。

這些天他因為接待官員們必須來吉原街，走在街上就已經聽了無數次像這種以為他聽不到但全都一字不漏清晰的傳入他耳裡的閒言閒語，也不知道是不是故意讓他聽到的，八卦就是這樣產生的，一傳十十傳百，街頭巷尾全都不放過，連他回到家都要聽父親的抱怨，讓他快找個時間去找花魁道歉，因為他的關係好不容易才能見崔然竣一面的親戚們希望又落空了，就像博物館的珍藏品忽然取消展出，還是因為崔秀彬無禮的行為才害他們沒能如願的，不管走到哪裡崔秀彬都感覺自己被輿論轟炸著，彷彿是個罪人，頭總是隱隱作痛著。

但到底誰摸他胸部了，他什麼都沒摸到！

除了那一巴掌外，他跟他沒有其他多餘的碰觸，但他又不能抓著那些不認識的路人一個一個解釋，被誣賴的感覺讓崔秀彬悶得直感委屈，那個崔然竣真的是個陰險之人，使出這招逼他道歉，但他還真覺得自己該去道歉了，否則這風波不會落幕，他會被更多人埋怨跟誤解，也只能怪他沒管好自己的嘴，沒事淌了這灘渾水。

崔秀彬再度打開熟悉的和室門。

外頭下了大雨，他下轎時被雨水弄濕了他軍綠色的外套，腳上踩著的馬靴也沾上了雨水，將頭上的軍帽脫下，他撥了撥凌亂的黑短髮，皮膚本就白皙的他看上去有股資優的書卷氣質，看上去顯得特別高貴秀氣。

崔然竣在門外看了他一會。

像這樣養尊處優的少爺他是看過不少了，但不得不承認崔秀彬長得特別俊秀，在這些人之中非常顯眼，崔然竣甩了甩頭，他不能被他的外表給迷惑了，但讓他這樣自以為清高的人跟他道歉才有樂趣吧。

崔然竣走進茶屋裡，坐在上次的位置上，崔秀彬一見到他就露出了尷尬的表情，他想開口說些什麼但又欲言又止，崔然竣注意到他困窘的耳根子都紅了，他笑了。

「要道歉就請快吧，我也是沒多餘的時間陪你的。」

崔秀彬有些意外他的聲音沙啞中帶點軟嫩的撒嬌，比自己想像中的好聽，他深吸了口氣，再嘆口氣。「我很抱歉上次對你無禮了。」

崔然竣挑眉。「然後呢？」

崔秀彬沒有說話只是盯著他，崔然竣輕笑。

「我以為你來這裡是已經答應我所有條件，除了道歉以外應該還得跪下吧？」

崔秀彬看他的眼神越加銳利。「我願意來這裡道歉已經展現誠意了，希望你不要欺人太甚。」

崔然竣站起身，大步走向他，因為他的靠近讓崔秀彬嚇了一跳，他下意識的往後退了些，想起那巴掌讓他臉頰紅了三天，他正想摀住臉，崔然竣比他先一步的端起他的下巴，將他整個人拉近自己的臉。

今日不算接客，所以崔然竣只是著了淡妝，卻更能看清他的五官，他長得清秀，眼尾微微上挑彷彿隨時都在誘惑人，小巧的鼻子、豐厚的紅唇，雖不是精緻的臉蛋卻有種說不出的魅力，漂亮的讓人想一親芳澤。

崔秀彬吞了口口水，他可以預測戰場上的戰況，卻不能預測崔然竣此刻會做些什麼，也許他又要打他了吧。

崔然竣的手順滑到他的喉結，然後是鎖骨，他的手指很冰冷，滑過他的肌膚時都讓崔秀彬起了一股顫慄，最後崔然竣提起了他的衣領。

「崔秀彬，你不要以為這世界只圍繞著你轉，欺人太甚的是你不是我，說出的話這麼輕易就能收回嗎？讓你跪下又怎麼了？你又懂我什麼了。」

崔然竣受傷的表情讓崔秀彬想起他打自己時的模樣，其實這幾天他總是反覆的想起這個表情，會願意來道歉不完全是因為那些閒言閒語，也不是親戚們的施壓，而是因為他哀傷的表情使他放不下。

崔秀彬也直視著他。「我對你下跪你就會開心了嗎？」

崔然竣望進他眼底，將他大力的甩開。「是，我會很開心。」

崔秀彬點點頭，他站起身，崔然竣因為他高挑的身高感到有些壓力，他微微退後端坐著，崔秀彬視線始終沒有從他身上轉移開來，他緩慢的在他面前單膝跪下。

崔然竣看著他，內心湧上的不是愉悅，而是有些莫名複雜的情緒。

從小教導他的人都告訴他，身為花魁不能如此任性，

他的本性應該很討人厭吧。

崔然竣深吸了口氣，他對他微微笑了，他伸手勾住他的脖子緩緩將他拉下，在崔秀彬還搞不清楚狀況沒能反應時，他已經躺在他的腿上被他環抱著，崔然竣身上帶著些甜膩的馨香，聞起來很撩人心弦，讓人忍不住想更靠近一些，崔然竣嘴邊帶著笑意，他拾起早已準備好的耳棒，手指順滑過他的耳骨，接著摸了摸他有些泛紅的耳垂，接著開始用耳棒替他一下一下的掏起耳朵，那動作溫柔的讓崔秀彬也沒有任何抗拒的念頭，崔然竣一邊動作一邊在他耳邊輕柔的說著話。

「我從睜開眼就待在這條街上，我母親也是你總是溫柔對待的游女，我在她身邊看過無數的汙辱，但她總是笑著跟我說她很好，她一點事都沒有，我的父親是她最愛的人，但是他們的愛情被發現後，我父親被打死了，對她來說我就是她僅存的尊嚴，只要有我在她就能撐過每一個夜晚，尊嚴對我來說比我的身體還重要，我立誓要成為花魁，每個花魁都有選擇客人的權利，但是他們唯獨不能選擇的是他們的初夜，老闆娘通常會選擇權貴名單上最殘暴的那個，她說，曾被人殘暴的撕開過，往後你就無所畏懼。」

崔秀彬微微睜著眼，靜靜的聽著崔然竣在自己耳邊溫柔而輕淡的話語，他的氣息與暖意都讓崔秀彬的心莫名發疼著。

「所以我儘管全身瘀青我也不曾有過任何情緒，尤其生氣、怨恨是最無謂的，我曾想過要是我跟你的身分交換會怎麼樣，但我想像不出來，因為我就是我，就算你說我活得不像個男人，我也還是我。」

崔秀彬握住了他纖細的手腕，他正視了他眼裡還沒收拾好的脆弱，他伸出手輕柔撫摸他的臉龐。

「對不起，我沒有理解你的辛苦，我真心跟你道歉。」

有多久沒被人如此溫柔的撫摸了呢？崔然竣感覺自己眷戀著這種感覺，好像連表情都無法隱藏好了，他痛苦的低身親吻了崔秀彬。

當乾燥的嘴唇相觸，像是有什麼被點燃了，舔吻他的上下唇瓣，勾起他的舌尖將這個吻變得濕潤，崔秀彬忍不住撫壓住他的後頸，不讓他有機會逃脫，崔然竣本就稍微露出頸肩的和服因為這一動作滑落至胸口，崔然竣的手撫上了他的腹部，接著直探入他軍服褲子裡，服侍男人他早已駕輕就熟，他熟練的開始撫摸套弄，感覺得出來崔秀彬沒有經驗，因為他親吻他的力道因為下身的刺激分神了，崔然竣舔過他的唇，他對他輕笑著，接著加快了手上的律動，崔秀彬瞇起眼看著他，不甘示弱的挺身舔吻著他性感的胸口，這引來崔然竣的輕顫，隨著茶屋裡的熱度漸盛，套弄與啄吻的聲音充斥在整個屋裡，聽起來煽情的充滿情慾，最終在崔然竣手上他還是釋放了出來，崔然竣伸出手時還刻意在他面前舔了下沾滿他白濁的手指頭，接著對他輕挑的笑了。

「雖然很抱歉，你應該不會想被一個男人服務的，但是你父親也是花了不少錢才得以讓你跟我見面，我總得給你些服務好給個交代。」

崔然竣在他耳邊的話這才讓崔秀彬回過神來，他感覺自己像是被妖狐勾走了靈魂的書生似的，他居然也沉溺在他溫軟馨香的懷抱裡，還在他手上繳械了，望著他有些得意的笑容，崔秀彬從他腿上起身逼近他，因為沒料到他會忽然逼近自己，崔然竣一瞬間的慌張，在又快要親上的時候，崔秀彬退開了。

「我們…還會有第三次會面嗎？」

崔然竣快速調整好沒被親上的心癢失落感，他點頭。「你父親如此有誠意，我不會辜負他。」

「我說的是我們。」

崔然竣抬起頭看著他帶了些慾望的眼神，原本就沒有男人被他勾引之後還對他不敢興趣的，看樣子崔秀彬也不意外吧，他還是配得上頂級花魁這個頭銜的。

「誰知道呢。」

崔秀彬還想說些什麼，但最終還是什麼都沒能說，他起身看了坐在地上的崔然竣，低身將他的衣襟拉攏，溫柔的摸了摸他的臉頰，接著轉身就離開了茶屋。

崔秀彬離開之後，崔然竣也回到了居所，姜太顯來問他情形，他也只是輕描淡寫的說他有好好得到他的道歉，這次就放過他吧，姜太顯有些狐疑的盯著他淡定的模樣，但最後還是什麼都沒說的離開了。

待全部人都走掉只剩他獨自在房間裡時，崔然竣才渾身發軟的鬆懈下來。

趴在桌子上，他從懷裡拿出了一個軍帽，放在那堆他極為厭惡的書上，撫摸著帽緣，臉頰上好像還能感受到他溫柔的碰觸，崔秀彬與自己真誠道歉時那心疼他的眼神，也許的確是他太奸詐了，他只是情不自禁的不想讓他厭惡自己而已。

崔然竣推開了窗，燭火又隨風搖曳著，彷彿下一秒就會消逝，崔然竣伸出手指頭微微靠近火光，在要碰觸到時，他用手將燭火熄滅了，熾熱的痛意使他嘴角勾起一抹淒涼的笑。

為了不再見你，這點痛也不算什麼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來講一些額外沒寫到的暴雷小設定  
> 其實那些閒言閒語的路人們都是太顯故意安排的，就是故意讓秀彬聽到逼他來道歉的沒錯XD
> 
> 然後最後然竣之所以碰觸火光是因為受傷了就不能接客，他一方面不覺得秀彬父親是個壞人，一方面也看出秀彬不想他接待他父親，還有他個人也不想再見秀彬等等的原因，所以他只好讓自己受傷了


End file.
